Living a Lie
by sp-misty
Summary: Cloe has the picture perfect life, and the new guy on her boardingschool might just be the way to make it even more perfect. But how perfect is her life, and how perfect is he? Nonvirus cledism.
1. Monday morning lateness

A/N: I'm new to posting on so I'm not sure if my stories are written in a way that's usually posted on this site.. I wrote this story, and my other story, for the forum on the official tribe website. But I thought it might be nice to post them here aswell.. Let me know what you think!

_Chapter 1_

"Beepbeepbeep... beepbeepbeep" Cloe Evans opened her eyes, and tried to hit her alarm clock. Once again she wondered why she had chosen to stay at home, in stead of living at the Saint Helen, which was a boarding school. Now she had to get up at 6 a.m. every day, while school didn't start until 9! Of course, she needed all the protection she could get, but did that have to ruin her social life this bad? She finally managed to get her alarm clock, and threw it across the room. When it stopped she grinned, this was why she had a plastic alarm clock... She didn't know any other way to shut the stupid thing up. Fighting her sleep, she put her legs next to the bed. "Come on clo, time to wake up" she said to herself, sitting on her bed. After another 10 minutes she got up and walked towards the shower. After a glimpse at her clock she decided that she had time for a bath, instead of a shower. While she was soaking in the bathtub she tried to figure out what she was gonna wear today. "Being popular is actually quit hard, I'm always setting trends.. So if I wear something goofy, I'll have to see it for the rest of the month" she thought. She got out of the bath, and walked to her closet. Well actually, it wasn't a closet, but more like a room itself. And every inch of it was used for different types of clothing. After a couple minutes of pacing in front of the different clothing racks she picked a black leather miniskirt and a tight pink tank-top with cuts in it. It looked completely adorable, yet tough, in combination with her mocca-colored skin. She looked in the mirror, and smiled at herself. "Damn I look good" she said to her reflection, half joking. She knew that most guys thought she was hot, but she still didn't fully understand them. She put her hair up in 2 knots and went downstairs.

Downstairs Marguerita was waiting for her in the kitchen. She'd already made Cloe's breakfast, and knew that if Cloe wasn't down in 5 minutes she'd be late for school, or miss out on breakfast. Just as she wanted to go upstairs to check on Cloe, Cloe ran in. "I know, Marge… I'm late again". Marguerita sighed, but she knew she couldn't get angry at her... After all, she'd practically raised Cloe. "Just eat your breakfast, bella… You know you can't go to school hungry!". Cloe ate a couple of bites, and gave Marguerita a kiss. And with a "I'll see you tonight" Cloe ran out again. She jumped in the car, which was already parked in front of the house, and drove off to school.


	2. A normal schoolday?

_Chapter 2_

Cloe's best friend Amber was already waiting for Cloe, because she did live at St. Helens. When she saw Cloe parking the car, she yelled to her "can't you ever just be early?" Cloe just smiled and said: "You know me, I'm always fashionably late!". Both girls walked into the school, knowing that it didn't matter if they were a couple of minutes late.. The teachers loved them anyways. They were straight A-students, and together they'd made the cheerleading-squad state-champions, so the teachers didn't have any reason not to love them.

Cloe opened the door to her classroom. She had Spanish, which she already spoke fluently, but still had to take for some reason. She smiled at the teacher and said: "¡El tráfico era un desastre, Senora De Lucci!". Her teacher nodded, and Cloe went to her seat. She drifted away, as she always did during Spanish. She was day-dreaming about her very first day of school

Flashback

"Marguerita, why aren't my mommy and daddy bringing me to school?" asked a little Cloe. "Bella, I already told you… Your daddy had to go on a business-tripp, and your mother had a very important meeting with a client" Marguerita answered. "But they're always away for business.. I don't want them to! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY BACK" she yelled, before bursting out in tears. Marguerita held the little girl in her arms, and Cloe said "But you're here for me, aren't you Marguerita?" And all Marguerita could do was nod, with tears in her eyes. How could her parents miss out on such a beautiful girl growing up?

End of flashback

As the day passed by, Cloe felt that there was something different. All the girls were hanging around one room, and giggling all the time. Cloe figured that there probably was a new guy, and by the looks of it, he was pretty hot. Cloe couldn't wait until she met him! But, she told herself, that had to wait. She had cheerleading-practice now, and she really wanted to become national champion this year. When she walked up to the gym, Amber came running up to her. "Cloe, honey, something terrible happened! We have to practice on the football-field, because there's band practice in the gym!" Cloe sighed.. Not again! She hated it to practice on the football-field. It was muddy, and they couldn't concentrate properly, with all the shouting. "Okay, let's go then" Cloe said, putting on a happy face. If she didn't smile, how could she expect her squad to smile?

As they'd expected, it was almost impossible to practice. Everytime they tried to do a new move, either the guys would start shouting things at them, or one of the girls would slip. Just when Cloe was about to explode, the ultimate nightmare came true. While doing a piramide, one of the guys tossed a football, and because of the wind, it hitted the girl in the middle. She fell, and the whole thing collapsed. Cloe started screaming, and reached for the ball. As she was reaching, she saw another hand reaching as well. When she looked up, she saw the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen…

"I'm truly sorry for what just happened… I guess I'm not used to the wind here yet!" The eyes smiled. When Cloe looked at his face, she saw that that was even more gorgeous then the eyes. She tried to say something, but couldn't find the words. She was saved by Amber. "Doesn't matter, stuff like that happens. You're the first one to apologize for ruining our practice. But I didn't see you around before… Are you new?" The guy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I arrived here yesterday-night. Well actually, yesterday morning, at 4 a.m. I got a scholarship for football. So that's what I'm doing on the field on my first day!" Amber, who wanted to ask that, closed her mouth. "Wow, a scholarship on st. Helen.. He must be really good" Cloe thought by herself. St. Helens had the best football-team in the country. "But what can I do to make it up to you?" the guy asked. Cloe, who thought he was talking to Amber, checked his body out. Then Cloe felt an elbow poking her. She realized that the guy was actually talking to her. "Well to start with, tell me your name. Mine is Cloe by the way, and miss big-mouth here is Amber" "And to make it up, you could ask her out! She can show you around, and you make that she finally gets out of the house.. Everyone happy" Amber added. "Okay, that's a deal then" the guy said. "And I'm Ved." Amber smirked happily, and Cloe whispered to her "I'll get back to you on this one!" "No need for that, thanks will do" Amber whispered back. Cloe sighed and smiled at Ved. "Okay, uhm, shall I pick you up tonight at 7?" Ved asked. "No, I think it's better if I pick you up.. I don't live here, and you don't know your way in the city yet. In which room are you staying?" Cloe asked. "Room 607" Ved answered, "Okay, I'll see you then tonight!" Ved said, and walked away.

After practice both girls walked to the school together. "Amber, what did you do to me? He's probably some kind of stuck up idiot" Cloe said. "Girl, you need to get out! I'm sorry honey, but if you wait any longer, you'll get stuck to that house! And he didn't seem stuck up.. And even if he was, he's good-looking enough to make up for that!." Cloe sighed. She knew that she couldn't fight Amber. She'd known Amber since she was 5, and she always lost discussions with her. Cloe blamed Amber for that, she just never listened properly to her. She said goodbye to Amber, got in her car and drove home.


	3. First dates and disasters

_Chapter 3_

She opened the door, to find Marguerita wasn't there. She yelled "Marguerita, I'm home!" and waited for a reply. When she didn't get one, she started to look for her. She opened the kitchen door, and screamed. There was Marguerita, down on the floor. Next to her was a small ladder. Cloe grabbed the phone, and called an ambulance. 10 minutes later the ambulance finally arrived... They told Cloe that Marguerita had a brain-injury and had to be taken to the hospital. Soon after they left, and Cloe ran upstairs. She fell on her bed, crying, not knowing what to do with out her dear Marge. With the tears still in her eyes she walked over to her bathroom. She opened the medicincabinet and took some strong painkillers out. She opened the bottle, and took 2. Letting out a sigh of relief, she fell asleep. She'd been doing this for over 3 years now, ever since she'd broken her leg in 3 places, and got these painkillers. She knew it was bad for her, but it was the only way that she didn't have to feel the pain of being alone. She hated it that her parents were away so often, but she thought she'd always have Marge with her. And now Marge had left her as well. It hurted like He!l.

When she woke up it was 8 o'clock. "Dmn, I'm way to late to pick up Ved.. And I don't have his number" Cloe stressed. Then she figured that if she'd call Amber, Amber could go and tell him what happened. Because she wasn't feeling like this date anymore. She picked up the phone and dialled Amber's number. After telling Amber the entire story, Amber promised to tell Ved. Amber said that she was sure that he would understand. Cloe went right back to bed, and fell asleep right away.

Cloe woke up a bit later, because someone was covering her with a blanket. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ved. "Ved, what.. what are you doing here? Didn't Amber tell you that I couldn't make it?" "Yeah, she did. But I was worried, so Amber drove me over her.. And shush now, go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Cloe, full of trust, closed her eyes again. Ved looked down at her, and carefully pulled the blanket up a bit higher. He was wondering how such a beautiful girl could have troubles this big. She seemed so happy at school. He sat down at a chair in her room, and spent the next couple of hours with just looking at her. He didn't know it yet, but she started to make his heart weak.

When Cloe woke up the next morning, the first thing she saw was Ved sleeping in a chair. For a second she wondered what he was doing there, and thought that maybe Marguerita had let him in. Then the reality struck her again. Marguerita was in the hospital, and Ved had come by to see if she was alright. "Amber was right, he's not stuck up at all" Cloe thought. She watched him sleeping, and concluded by herself that he was really adorable when he was asleep. She looked at him for a few moments, and suddenly her eyes got big.. What if he woke up, and saw her like this? She must look like a mess! Carefully not to wake Ved up, Cloe grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, she could see that she was right. She didn't look to perfect at the moment. After taking a long shower, getting dressed and putting some makeup on, Cloe was much more content with herself. Okay, you could see that she spend a whole day crying, and didn't sleep to well.. But she still looked okay, in her cute green dress. When she opened the door, she saw that Ved was awake.

Ved, who heard the door open, turned his head. When he saw Cloe, he just stopped breathing for a sec. "Wow, she's so DMN hot" Ved thought. He sighed, and when he saw that Cloe was looking at him, he tried to speak. When he finally could say something, the only thing he could think of was "Hey, did you sleep well?" After saying this, Ved could hit himself… What was that for stupid question. Of course she didn't sleep well! "Uhm, I'm sorry… Of course you didn't sleep to well" Ved said quickly. "Well, actually.. After waking up with you there, I had quit a good sleep! And how did you sleep yourself?" Cloe said, not noticing the way it could be taken. Ved blinked a couple of times, how did she mean… after waking up with him there? Was there a meaning to that? "I slept okay, as far as you can sleep okay in a chair" Ved smiled. Then he had a sudden idea. "Hey, it's Saturday, and I still owe you a date… What do you say? We could go to the theme-park, and after that to the beach or something like that!" Cloe thought for a couple of minutes, and said "Okay, sounds great.. But only under one condition!" "Uh-oh! And that is?" Ved replied, a bit scared of the answer. "That you buy me the largest cotton-candy that we can find!" Cloe grinned. "You've got yourself a deal missy!" Ved said, with a large smile on his face. "Let's go then!" Cloe smiled back at him. After getting some money, Cloe had insisted to lent him some, they took off to the theme-park.


	4. Second first date

_Chapter 4_

It was a 50-minute drive to the themepark, and Cloe was surprised to find that there wasn't 1 awkward moment. They talked about everything, from school to the weather to the newest cd's… And weirdly enough they agreed on most of the subjects. Only when it came to football, Cloe couldn't agree with the fact that he said it was the most perfect sport in the world. Being a true cheerleader she could enjoy watching it for a 45 minutes or so, but she still thought it was a brutal sport. But even then it was nice to talk to him about it.. They teased eachother a bit, but it was still very nice. Cloe hadn't been to the themepark since she was 7 or so, her parents never took her to it. And Marguerita was always to busy to go somewhere, they did loads of stuff in the house together.. But they never went anywhere. And in the weekends when her friends did go, she was at home, hoping that her parents wouldn't show up… So when she started to see it in a distance, she was 5 again. "Ved, there it is! Look, we're almost there.. I can't wait" She said, jumping up and down in her chair. Ved smiled and wondered why she was so excited.. It looked like she hadn't been to a themepark for ages! Little did he know how right he was. "Woah, Clo! Calm down a bit, if you don't stop jumping like that, we'll get an accident and never get there!" Ved teased. Cloe playfully pushed him against his shoulder. "Owh, shut up! Let me be happy!" She smiled. After another 10 minutes they finally arrived.

"Okay, since I'm taking you on this date.. What do you wanna do first?" Ved asked. Cloe thought for a while, and then said "I want to go in the largest rollercoaster we can find!" Ved looked at her like she was mad.. The largest rollercoaster.. And she looked like such a sweet girl. Ved sighed "Okay, if that's what you want to do.. But before we go, I have to say something….." Cloe looked at him with a bit of fear in her eyes. "I'm scared as he!l to go into a rollercoaster!" Ved finished his sentence. "Aaw, is little veddi afraid" Cloe asked in a small-childrens-voice. "Yeah, I am, but a promise is a promise.. And if a girl like yourself isn't afraid.. Well, then a tough football player like myself shouldn't be afraid at all" Ved said with a grin. Cloe hit him softly, and smiled. "Lets go do it then, or are you so afraid you can't walk anymore" Cloe said teasefully. "Can't walk? Lets see who gets there first!" Ved shouted, and started running. Of course Cloe couldn't let him get away with that.. So she ran after him. They arrived completely out of breath at the rollercoaster. "Dmn.. there's a 3 hour long line" Cloe said. "Well, in that case, we'd better get our buts in there. Coz the longer we wait here, the longer it takes before I'm done with this whole thing" Ved said, pretending to be angry at her. "You're right, come on then" Cloe took him by the hand and pulled him into the line. But when they stood in the line, Cloe didn't let go of his hand. Ved, who noticed it, smiled to himself. He didn't mind holding her hand at all, as a matter of fact, he was planning to do this in the car already… But then she started jumping, so he didn't have a chance. Cloe herself didn't even notice the fact that she still held his hand. It was so natural for her, that it seemed like it was meant to be like this.

After 3 hours, they could see the end of the line getting closer. Ved sighed, this was it.. There were only 7 couples in front of them, so they would be in the next ride. "Veddy, are you really afraid? Coz if you don't want to, we could still get out now" Cloe asked. Ved looked down at her, and thought about how sweet she was to ask this. "No, I'm okay.. I'll have to do it some day, don't I? I can't be afraid for the rest of my life" He answered. The line started moving again and finally they could get in. Cloe squeezed his hand to let him know that she was there. Ved smiled at her, and they got buckled up. After one last time looking at eachother the train started to move. "Honey, if we die during this ride: It has been a pleasure knowing you" Ved said with a grin, not noticing that he'd just called her honey. Cloe of course heard him say it, and started to blush. Luckily for her they dropped down at that point, so Ved didn't see her blushing. She could hear him screaming, and smiled… She knew he would like this. Then she stopped thinking as well, and enjoyed the ride.

"Wow, that was awesome" Ved said when they got out. "I knew you would like it.. See I'm always right, veddyboy!" Cloe responded. "And now it's time for you to keep promise! I want my cotton-candy!" They walked over to the cotton-candy-stand and Ved ordered 1 large cotton-candy. "Ved, give it to me!" Cloe said, when she saw that he was holding the thing way to high for her to reach. "I will.. but first, I want you to say who the bravest guy you know is" Ved said back. "Let me think, that must be Lex, for hitting on me since kindergarten, while I keep telling him that he's such an ashole, and I would never go out with him. I even punched him once" was Cloe's answer. "Okay, the idea of the question was that you would say I was.. But I agree with you, Lex is much braver" Ved laughed. He didn't like Lex, although they were on the footballteam together. He thought Lex had a way to big ego. "So, here's your cotton-candy, my princess" Ved handed it to her, while taking a deep bow, as being a prince. "My thanks is all for you, my dearest knight" Cloe played along, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

They went in a couple of other rides, until the sun started to drop. They decided to go in one last ride, and then leave for the beach. And what better way to end a day in the themepark then by going into the Ferris wheel. Luckily there wasn't a line, and soon they were in a boat(the things on the Ferris wheel had different shapes) together. It took a while to get at the highest point, but it was worth it. They could overlook the entire themepark, and could see the ocean. Ved turned his head towards Cloe, and before they knew it their lips were only a couple of inches apart. Then they heard a voice shouting "Ved, Cloe? What are you guys doing here?" When they looked down, they could see Amber and Bray sitting below them. Amber didn't know she just ruined a perfect moment for them…

When they came down again they saw Amber and Bray waiting for them. "Hi guys" Cloe said. "I'm so sorry, but Ved and I are off to the beach. And we have to hurry, before the sun is down all the way! We'll see you monday okay?" And with a last goodbye both Cloe and Ved walked away. "Wow, you solved that well. I was already afraid that they would butt in to the rest of our date" Ved said. "Try being friends with Amber since you were 3.. Trust me, when that's the case knowing how to get rid of her is a survival-skill! I love her to pieces, but sometimes she's a bit to pushy." Cloe replied. "Who wouldn't be pushy to hang out with a girl like you?" Ved said, and put his arm around her shoulders. Cloe put her arm around his waist, and tangled like that they walked towards the car. Ved opened the door for Cloe, when they got there. After he made sure she was all comfy, he walked to the other side and got in himself. Then he reached to get his keys, to find his pockets empty. He turned to Cloe, worried, and opened his mouth to say that his keys were missing. But then he saw them dangling in front of his eyes, and when he reached to get them Cloe pulled them away. "Come on Clo, give them to me! You do want to go to the beach right?" Ved said, a bit annoyed, coz he wanted to see the sun set with her on the beach. And it was getting a bit late for that. "Relax veddyboy, you'll get them… I just want something back!" Cloe said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Oh, and what would that be, little spoiled princess? A private beach?" Ved teased, also with a sparkle in his eyes. "Wow, good one! Didn't think of that.. That's actually quite a good idea.. We'll save that one for later. For now I'll settle with a kiss.." "A kiss for my car.. Seems fair!" Ved said in a deep voice, before bending his head over to her. Cloe closed her eyes, and in what felt like a split second, she was pulled into a kiss that doesn't fit any descriptions, except for heaven.


	5. Heaven and Hell

_Chapter 5_

Cloe sighted again. They were on the beach, and she was leaning against Ved. "Thank you so much for this day Ved. I don't think you know how much it meant for me! It was just perfect" she said with a dreamy smile. "I'm glad you liked it baby, nothing makes me more happy than making a beautiful girl like yourself happy" Ved answered while gazing into her eyes. "But although I wish this night would go on forever, it's 11.30 and as you might know I have to be back at St Helens at 12. So I'm afraid we have to go home" Ved said with regret all over his face. "I'm afraid you're right.. But we'll do this again right?" "Sure, and I'll see you during your cheerleading practice tomorrow!" They walked over to the car, and both felt the drive to Cloe's home was way to short. When they arrived Cloe gave Ved a goodnight-kiss and got out of the car. She stood there waving at him for a bit longer and went to the gate.

Cloe opened the gate to her house with the feeling she was walking on air. She walked to the door, and was surprised to see that all the lights were off. She opened the door and was about to shout that she was home, when it hit her that Marguerita was in the hospital and was severely injured. She felt so bad and mean for having fun all day while the woman who she almost considered her mother, and who took care for her like she was her mother, was in the hospital. She ran up to her room, turned on the radio and picked up the phone, ready to call Amber. Then she heard the lyrics from the song on the radio:

"You don't know how it's like to be like me,

To be hurt, to feel lost,

To be left out in the dark…

To be kicked when you're down,

To feel like you've been pushed around.

To be on the edge of breaking down,

With no one there to save you..

No you don't know what's it's like!"

The truth struck Cloe. That was so true, Amber wouldn't understand how she felt. In Ambers point of view she had the perfect little life. Captain of the cheerleading squad, a straight a student, nice friends and enough money to live for the rest of her life… No, Amber wouldn't see it her way. Amber would just think she was complaining about nothing. So what if her parents weren't home all the time? At least she'd got parents who let her live at home, in stead of dumping her on a boarding school. That Cloe didn't feel it like that wouldn't be understand by Amber. She felt so desperate, like she was all alone on this world. She just wanted Marge here, to hold her and tell her everything will be alright! Her eyes started to fill up again, and Cloe didn't see any other option… While shaking all over her body, she walked towards her medicine-cabinet. She knew it was weak to do, but it seemed to be the only way out of this misery. For the second time in 2 days she took some of the painkillers. Cloe felt her whole body relax a bit, and she decided to take a bath before going to bed. She let the water run, and got in the tub. She felt a bit drowsy, but she didn't pay any attention to it. The hot water made her entire body calm down, and she finally stopped shaking. Without noticing it, very slowly Cloe dozed off. And even more slowly her body started to lose grip of the bottom of the bath. As if it was in slow motion Cloe went under. Normally she would have woken up by this, but after the painkillers Cloe didn't even stop breathing.


	6. Hospitals are good for surprises

_Chapter 6_

Very slowly Cloe woke up… Her view was still a bit blurry, but she immediately noticed that she wasn't in her own room. The second thing she saw were loads and loads of machines surrounding her. "Oh my god, Steven.. She's waking up!! Cloe, honey, can you hear me?" Cloe recognized her mothers voice, but decided that that couldn't be true. What would her mother do home, instead of being on one of her important gatherings? "Cloe? Are you awake little princess? It's me.. It's daddy!" Okay, now she most definitely was imagining.. Her father?? No way! But when she finally got a sharp view she saw that it really was true, her parents were here! And the only thing Cloe could think off was how much she wanted Marguerite and Ved to be here. She felt so guilty! "Mom, daddy?? What are you doing here? Daddy, you were visiting Japan!! And by the way, what am I doing here? Wait a sec.. before answering that: How is marge??" Cloe spoke this words faster than she had ever talked in her life, and her parents needed a minute to understand what she was saying. "First of: Don't rush yourself princess, you need your rest! Marguerite is fine, she is home again.. She couldn't visit you because she has to stay in bed, but she prayed for you every day. When I heard about this I hurried straight home, and what happened? You don't remember? Well Miles found you in the bathtub, with a big bump on your head and you were completely under water. We're guessing that the security failed, and some criminal came in and tried to kidnap you. But miles scared him away!" Cloe understood that she owed her life to Miles.. She had almost forgot about their butler because of her own sorrows, but it seemed that he didn't forgot about her. Apart from that she didn't remember anything about the bath-incident, so she thought that that story was true. But she didn't had any more time to think about it, cause she heard a familiar voice: "Fashionably late doesn't mean 2 weeks, my dear Cloe!" "AMBER!!! When will you remember: My princess is never late, the others are simply early" Cloe's father said with a smile. "Oh Cloe.. Before I forget: I brought you a little something" And with those words Ved came walking in. Before anyone in the room, including Ved, could blink with his or her eyes Cloe was out of bed and hugging Ved. After that her mother pushed her back to bed, but she didn't let go of Veds hand. She didn't hear what anyone said anymore, the only thing she could do was think about Ved and look at Ved…

Cloe had the idea that she was in heaven. Her parents were with her all the time, something that hadn't happened for the last 15 years. Her first memory was her mother getting in a long black car with her dad, while she couldn't walk yet. So she must've been like 1 or 2 years old, since she didn't walk until she was 2. Even as a baby she thought that talking was more important, at least that's what her parents always joked about. So for the first time in her life she really felt like nothing in the world was more important for her parents than she was. And for the first time in her life she felt great! She made jokes, laughed at everything and just was a normal 17 year old girl for once in her life. And she loved it and wished for this to be her life, although she understood that normal didn't mean living in a really big house, with loads of maids and cooks and butlers. And it didn't mean that your dad would give you beautiful diamond earrings to help you get over the scare of being almost kidnapped! But still, she felt like she was normal for a while.

But this feeling stopped really sudden. One day, while her parents were talking to her, she heard a phone ring. Her father hurried to his jacket to get the cellphone, and answered it. Cloe looked at her father, and she knew that whatever was said couldn't be good! Ved, who only went away to sleep, saw her and held her hand. He knew something had scared Cloe, although he didn't know what. "Cloe, hunny, I'm so sorry but I really have to go. Someone has attacked us and different bombs have exploded throughout the whole country. You understand that I have to be there know? Your mother will of course stay here with you!" her dad said, with fright in his eyes. He felt like he finally got his little girl back, and know he had to leave her again? "Daddy, that is so horrible! Of course I understand, the people need you know! And mom, you should go too!" was Cloe's answer. Ved didn't know what just happened, but he just gave Cloe a hug, and Cloe started crying. "Cloe, what's the matter baby? What just happened?" Ved asked. All Cloe could say while crying was "Amber will tell". Amber looked at Cloe's dad, and when he nodded she took him apart. "Look Ved, you might have noticed that Cloe is called princess by her father?" When Ved nodded, she continued. "Well, this isn't just a normal nickname to call his daughter. Cloe really is a princess, and her parents are king and queen of a little country close to Saudi-Arabia. No-one knows this, except for me. But it seems like someone has attacked their country, and know her parents has to leave." Ved's eyes widened and all he could say was "woah".


	7. Dreams and questions

_Chapter 7_

Cloe woke up screaming. Only the thought of her parents leaving again, like in her dream, make her cry. The most scary part of the whole dream was that it was all so realistic! It was true that her parents were the king and queen of a little country next to Saudi-arabia, and a long time ago there actually had been a major attack. That's why Cloe's parents decided to move, since they wanted Cloe to be safe. That was the reason why she was spending so much time alone. Her parents tried to be only gone for a week at a time, and only once or twice per month. But this didn't always work out that way, not even when they still lived in Ketal(their country), so they had hired Marguerita to watch out for her when Cloe was just 3 months old. Cloe thoughts went trough her dream again and she sighted from relieve when she realised that Ved didn't really know her past. She didn't want people to know, since they would treat her differently. And from all people she wanted Ved to like her for what she was the most. People in her school were told that Cloe's parents were very rich and that Cloe had been kidnapped a couple of times before and that that was the reason why Cloe moved to this part of the country and also the reason why she lived at home. The school didn't have the safety measures to prevent a kidnapping. The kids in her school took it for granted, because most of them were rich themselves, and were sent here because their parents didn't have the time to look after them. So Cloe was taken in like on of them, a girl who has to miss her parents a lot… And soon she became on of the most popular girls. Cloe looked out the window and saw that it was still dark outside. She figured that it was probably around 1 a.m., which would explain why nobody was in her room. Cloe looked around and realized that in the 4 weeks she had been awake, this room had really became her room. Amber had taken some of her posters to hang op the walls and her mother had brought her own bedsheets and a couple of her stuffed animals to "keep her company in the long nights". Cloe had just smiled when her mom said that. She didn't want to admit it, but it really felt less lonely with them in her bed. But that the room had transformed into her own didn't mean she wasn't happy to go home tomorrow. And according to the doctors she could even go back to school in a week! And with the thought of going home Cloe wondered of to sleep again.

"Good morning sleeping beauty! It's time for you to go home!" One of the nurses said while trying to get Cloe to wake up. "Okay, I'm awake! You can stop shaking me around now" Cloe muttered. The nurse just laughed at Cloe's anger.. She always was like this in the morning. "Yeah right, if I leave you now you'll got go straight back to sleep! Get those feet next to your bed, and I'll believe you" Finally Cloe managed to get out of bed and into the shower she had in her room. The warm water woke her up a bit and she realised this was the last time she had to shower here… She was going home. Cloe got dressed and started to pack her stuff when she was stopped. "Cloe, I'm out for a couple of weeks and you take over my job? I don't think so young lady!" Cloe turned around smiling and yelled "MARGE!!! I've missed you like crazy!" She cuddled her. "Don't you ever let me alone again, or I'll get you fired!" Cloe joked around. "It looks like some 17-year old I know has to make her own breakfast from now own" Marge said with a grin. "Come on, let me pack those things. The doctor said he needed to talk to you before you left! So go on, go see him" And with those words Marguerita pushed her out of the door.

Cloe walked over to the office and knocked. "Ah Cloe, just the girl I was looking for! Please, sit down. Before I start, I want to say that I really don't want to hear any arguments, because they won't work! When you were brought in here we had your blood tested. We had to know if you were drugged or anything and if the water in your lungs did any harm. And I know that you still don't know what happened exactly on that day, but you must have had certain thoughts on the fact that the kidnapper didn't take you. Miles didn't see anyone, so that's something that makes it even weirder. But when your bloodresults came back it all made a lot more sense to me. I didn't tell your parents what really happened, because technically it's part of my oath not to tell things without permission. Your blood showed signs of morfine and a couple of other drugs. When I checked your record, I noticed that a couple of years ago they gave you painkillers with the exact amount of drugs you had in your blood. Cloe, I really need to know. Does this ring any bells? You have to know that it's not unusual for girls your age to take drugs of some kind, including painkillers, to ease their lives. And with your life it only makes a bigger risk for you to do that! If you don't want me to, I won't tell your parents. But you do have to promise me not to take them anymore. And I'll let the recipe for the painkillers be erased from all the files at all the pharmacists. So please tell me!" Cloe looked at him and opened her mouth. "I…


End file.
